


Demigod Prompts

by preatorpercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preatorpercy/pseuds/preatorpercy
Summary: A collection of PJO drabbles, some sent in on Tumblr and some inspired by other users.





	1. Possession

 

“ _Percy!_ ” Annabeth shrieked.

His head whipped around, a sharp crunch flipped her stomach and she almost gagged. An animal-like snarl came from his split lips, a warning. To leave.

Slowly, she brought her hands out in front of her and took a hesitant step forward. Another snarl and she stopped. Behind his crouched figure an arm spasmed and a chocked groan was barely audible, “Nabeth?”

Percy’s ears perked up and he inched his hand towards Riptide which hadn’t returned to his pocket when Annabeth slammed her heel against his wrist.

“Percy.”

She had his attention once more. Her voice was controlled and measured, “please, move away from Frank.”

Percy blinked once and brought his fist down onto his thigh, he howled in pain. Annabeth whimpered, “Percy, please, it’s not your fault. What she did-”

“What _you_ did.”

Wet hot tears burned her bruised cheeks. “What?” She squeaked.

 


	2. Kiss on the Nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sent the prompt - 12. Kiss on the nose for solangelo - from an ask meme on tumblr

Will looked up from his book and scowled, “hey, Nico?”

A sharp thud and a string of cuss words heralded the arrival of Will’s kind-of-not-really-maybe boyfriend.

The question he was about to say caught in Will’s throat, looming in the hallway was a very tall, very pissed off Italian. He stifled a laugh and motioned for Nico to sit on the arm of his chair.

“You’ve got to clean this place, Will. It’s like you’re living in Oscar the Grouch’s dream vacation spot.” A tiny smirk played at the edges of Nico’s lips. He carefully tip toed to Will’s side and awkwardly placed himself on the thankfully cushioned arm.

Will snorted and glanced around his small apartment. In the far corner closest to the only window was his study desk, piles of loose homework assignments covered the flat space, his oversized bed remained unmade, shoes were scattered, the uneven apartment wallpaper was covered in scratches where furniture had been reorganised, and the dishes in the sink had gotten to the point where the only thing Will could do without breaking down was ignore them. 

“Was there something you needed help with?” Nico said, his fall seemingly forgotten.

Will nodded and moved his book to Nico’s lap, tapping the section he was having trouble with.

“‘Human Anatomy: Revision’” Nico mouthed the chapter title slowly then turned his head to Will with a cocky grin on his face, “want to ‘revise’?” It looked like he was trying to waggle his eyebrows but the motion was more like a pair of jaunty caterpillars.

Will found himself blushing regardless, “I know you’re just being cute and I love it, but yes, I really do need to revise. Let’s start on page 189.”

Nico rolled his eyes and swept a strand of golden hair from Will’s face, shock waves crashed against Will’s skin at the briefest of touches and he held his breath. Nico leaned close until Will could feel his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, he blinked once then placed a soft kiss on Will’s pointed nose.

Will let out a small sigh and Nico pulled back, “189 you said?”


	3. You're Not Useless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sent in the prompt - "you're not useless" for percabeth - on tumblr

Percy hesitated before knocking on cabin 6’s door. Usually he would barge in and spread himself out on Annabeth’s bunk but he could barely hold himself together and he’d be mortified if any of her siblings saw him like this. He heard shuffling and Annabeth opened the door, her smile falling when she was his expression. Immediately she wrapped her arms around his waist, Percy stumbled slightly and she broke away from him slowly.

“Can I come in?” His breath hitched on the last syllable.

In the seconds it took to get from the door to Annabeth’s bed Percy had completely forgotten the pre-rehearsed speech he’d come up with the night before. He felt numb, sitting on the bed was numb, Annabeth crouching in front of him was numb, Annabeth rubbing small circles on his knuckles with her thumb was numb. Stinging tears filled his eyes, before one could fall he swiped at his eyes with his free hand and wiped them on his shirt. She didn’t push him to talk, she just held his hand in hers and pressed feathery light kissed on his skin.

“Does Clarisse need me to fill in for her at the arena?” Percy croaked.

Annabeth paused her kissing to give him a smile, “no she’s got it under control Percy.”

He nodded, searching for something to say.

“I actually think she’s enjoying herself, yelling at kids and encouraging them to hit one another seems to give her a weird sense of pride.” Annabeth laughed and he joined her although he didn’t feel it.

“Annabeth,” he whispered, “I-I feel so useless.” Saying this out loud hurt, but a good hurt. Like the initial sting he felt every time he healed himself in water before the cool calm soothed him.

“Hey, hey,” Annabeth shushed him and smoothed down his wild hair. “You’re not useless, okay?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sent in the prompt - "Please listen to me" for jasiper - on tumblr

“Please listen to me-”

“I did listen, Piper!” Jason paced about the clearing in the forest and kicked a rock into the stream. The news had come back about the group of three that went on a quest to find Aphrodite’s girdle, it had been bad. One daughter of Hecate had landed on half-blood hill with a broken leg and bleeding out, a son of apollo dragging her half blind, the third member didn’t return. She was thirteen years old.

Jason fisted his hair in his hands and repressed a scream, “Thirteen, Piper. She was thirteen!”

She felt the air crackle and flinched away. Tensions had been high recently and campers had been acting out. Jason, no matter how level headed he usually was, wasn’t an exception.

“I tried to tell Chrion it was a bad idea, I should’ve gone.”

“No,” Piper rushed forward, “if you did you- I can’t lose you.” She desperately wanted to use charmspeak to settle him, but she promised him months ago that she’d never take control like that.

Jason looked at her and the fire in his eyes faded to embers, his face relaxed and he reached out to brush the pad of his thumb across her cheek.


End file.
